1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to the management of information (knowledge).
2. Related Art
Many systems exist for organizing documents. Such systems include file management applications (such as Windows Explorer) and document management systems.
Systems also exist for analyzing documents to some extent. Such systems include, for example, various Internet search engines for identifying documents that satisfy some supplied search criteria.
There are many more examples of existing systems for organizing documents, and systems for analyzing documents.
However, systems that effectively and efficiently manage knowledge are rare. Thus, there is a need for such systems. More particularly, there is a need for systems that enable users to organize, process, and otherwise manipulate information contained in any form (text, graphics, multimedia, applications, images, sound, etc.), and that provide diverse and flexible functionality so that users may construct work flows and processes according to their particular needs.